Transaction cards, such as credit cards or debit cards, have limited capabilities. Transaction cards may include a magnetic stripe capable of storing data by modifying the magnetism of magnetic particles on the stripe. The magnetic stripe may include several tracks of data (typically track 1, track 2, and track 3) storing data about the transaction card owner or data about the account number or expiration date of an associated account.
Transaction cards may also include EuroPay-MasterCard-Visa (“EMV”) cards having an integrated circuit, or EMV processor. The EMV processor in an EMV card may communicate with EMV-compliant terminals to conduct secure transactions. For example, information may be exchanged between the card and the terminal via the EMV processor, which may also require the entry of a PIN to complete a transaction. The EMV processor may dynamically store data previously stored on a magnetic strip, allowing for increased security associated with transaction cards.
However, EMV and magnetic stripe cards are limited in display capabilities. Additionally, given the small size of the cards, the various components of the card, such as a display component, and sensors, are also limited in size and location. These and other drawbacks exist.